1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for manufacturing a hybrid integrated circuit, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus of manufacturing a hybrid integrated circuit in which a plurality of chip-type electrical parts (circuit elements) are mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art, a so-called insertion machine is available for mounting electrical parts with leads-for example, resistors, capacitors or diodes-on a printed circuit board. This insertion machine has an insertion head through which the electrical parts are inserted one by one into holes must be precut in the circuit board. Accordingly, an unduly long operation time is required for completing the circuit board for electronic devices having a large number of electrical parts, such as radio receivers, television receivers, video tape recorders and the like. In addition to this, it is necessary according to the conventional technique to bend the lead wires of the electrical parts which have been inserted into the holes in the circuit board. This method has a further disadvantage that because of the use of the electrical parts having lead the integration density of the circuit board is far less than necessary.
To avoid these disadvantages, another method has been proposed, wherein numerous chip-type electrical parts, pre-arranged to be distributed at given positions through a guide means, are directly dropped onto a printed circuit board having adhesive material coated onto it beforehand. In this technique, a shutter disposed below the guide means is opened to permit the parts to drop into place. However, this method affords poor accuracy in the distribution of the electrical parts to the circuit board because the technique involves dropping the parts to be mounted.